


Se fue

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-15
Updated: 2008-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Llegó con el arrugado y maltrecho papel hasta la sala de la mansión. Volvió a releer una y otra vez las líneas de perfecta caligrafía: escuetas, sencillas y por sobre todo sinceras. Shiryu le preguntó qué le ocurría; "se fue" respondió un abatido Seiya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Se fue

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : SS le pertenece a Kurumada. Y Butman a Butman :P

Llegó con el arrugado y maltrecho papel hasta la sala de la gigantesca mansión. Dejó que su cuerpo, por inercia o gravedad, bajase las escaleras para luego desplomarse en el sillón.  
Volvió a releer una y otra vez las líneas de perfecta caligrafía: escuetas, sencillas y por sobre todo sinceras, negando con la cabeza y observando el suelo como si este pudiese darle una explicación.  
Así lo encontró Shiryu a su pobre amigo: hecho una piltrafa humana, con la vista baja y un trozo de papel entre los morenos dedos. Se quedó de pie observándolo un buen rato, incapaz de formular palabra alguna ya que no era habitual verlo a Seiya, siempre tan alegre y vivaz, como un muerto en vida.  
—Seiya —balbuceó dejando las llaves sobre la mesa del teléfono—¿Qué te ocurre?  
—Se fue... —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el Pegasus, abatido como nunca antes lo había estado. Al Dragón no le costó comprender a que se refería, sin embargo no se animó a preguntar de una forma tan directa.  
—¿Quién?  
—Ella... —el moreno tomó aire y levantó la mirada para posarla sobre su pelilargo amigo—Saori me dejó, se fue de la mansión.  
Shiryu abrió sus achinados ojos tanto como le fue físicamente posible, y no pudo evitar cuestionar:  
—¿Qué le hiciste esta vez?  
—¿Yo? —se defendió con rapidez—Nada.  
Un minuto de silencio, en el cual Seiya aprovechó para suspirar aun más de lo que ya lo había hecho y ordenar los pensamientos en la cabeza, Shiryu todavía se encontraba ahí esperando una oportuna explicación. Supuso que algo "raro" había pasado pues en esas últimas semanas su amigo se mantuvo ocupado corriendo de un lado al otro, de la mansión al orfanato, inventando excusas para poder escaparse; pero que Saori haya decidido abandonar su propia casa le indicaba que algo medianamente grave había ocurrido en ese lugar. Con paciencia y cruzándose de brazos, el Dragón volvió a preguntar:  
—¿Qué pasó, Seiya?  
—Creo que fue mi culpa —susurró—; yo... yo la arrastré. —Negó con la cabeza ya que así no se habían dado las cosas, el pelilargo no lo interrumpió, dejó que su compañero siguiese balbuceando—: No sé como no lo vi venir.  
—Explícate mejor —ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia (y eso que tenía de sobra), se sentó en el sillón frente al Pegasus.  
—Tú ya la conoces —pronunció elevando las cejas. Sí, y también sabía cómo era el moreno. Ella tenía lo suyo, pero Seiya no se quedaba atrás. El mayor guardó silencio, se reservó lo que pensaba sobre la relación de esos dos, había aprendido con el tiempo a no opinar al respecto—Saori siempre me celaba con todo. Absolutamente con todo –remarcó gestual con las manos. —Que sí salía, con quién lo hacía y adónde iba, sin olvidar qué hacía —elevó un dedo índice el cual sacudió enérgico—, como si yo anduviese follando por ahí con todo el mundo. ¡Aunque quisiese! No podría, tanto aguante no tengo.  
—Es que tú le dabas motivos, Seiya —Shiryu le acababa de clavar una daga en el pecho.  
—¡Lo sé! —reconoció, aunque no por eso menos dolido—Pero fueron un par de veces y con determinadas personas. No me "motiva" cualquier persona. ¡Ella hasta me llamaba a cada hora cuando iba a la casa de Seika! ¡Ja!  
Como si en la casa de su hermana pudiese hacer algo "indebido" con lo insoportable que era Seika respecto a ese delicado tema, un poco "chapada" a la antigua, pero, punto número uno: Adoraba a Saori como cuñada, no cubriría a su hermano por mucho que lo quisiese a éste para hacer algo así; punto número dos: Seika creía firmemente que su hermanito era virgen cuando lo único que tenía de virgen era un CD que pronto dejaría de serlo porque pensaba grabar pornografía descargada de Internet.  
—Al mentiroso no se le cree aun cuando dice la verdad —pronunció Shiryu cerrando los ojitos, autosuficiente.  
El Pegasus frunció la frente ofendido y corrió la cara para evitar ver a ese ser que decía llamarse _amigo_.  
—¿De qué lado estás?  
—Del mío —bromeó el Dragón, no obstante en parte estaba siendo sincero. —¿Cuál fue el problema? Sé claro y conciso.  
—Es que es difícil de explicar —no supo si era prudente ser totalmente sincero con el otro—, además de largo y complicado.  
—Tiene que ver con Miho, ¿no?  
Cuando Seiya asintió, un poco avergonzado por la situación, el pelilargo dejó escapar un suspiro.  
—Pero no es lo que tú piensas —se atajó con prisa.  
—¿No?  
—No. Con Miho no pasaba nada... bueno —se corrigió—; sí, pero no pensaba hacer nada. Todo porque Saori empezó con su paranoia, que sino jamás hubiese visto a Miho con esos ojos; pero fue Saori quien me metió cosas en la cabeza.  
—Sí, claro —el tono empleado por Shiryu fue algo sarcástico—, tú eres el inocente aquí.  
—Pues no —negó con vehemencia—, pero ella tampoco es una santa. Yo iba todos los martes y jueves a ayudarla a Miho, estuve con ella muchas veces solo, pude, ¡tuve la oportunidad de hacer algo y JAMÁS le puse una mano encima!  
—Porque no te dejó.  
—Estás equivocado —el Pegasus cerró los ojos ahora sí ofendido hasta la médula—; a Miho siempre la vi con cariño, como una hermanita.  
—Sí, ¿cómo no?

— Y de un día para el otro —ignoró la ironía del otro— a Saori se le metió en la cabeza que yo estaba caliente con ella. ¡No sé porqué! Porque hasta entonces no le había dado motivos.  
—Motivos le sobraban —sentenció una voz distinta. Bajo el marco de la puerta de la cocina Hyoga se encontraba bebiendo un vaso de jugo.  
—Lo mismo le dije yo.  
—Están equivocados —volvió a defenderse el vapuleado moreno—; pude haberle dado motivos con otras chicas pero no con Miho puntualmente.  
—Pero conque le metas los cuernos una mísera vez, para ellas ya es suficiente, después desconfían todo el tiempo —dijo el Cisne serio; había vivido eso en carne propia.  
—Sí, eso es cierto —Seiya se acomodó un par de almohadones detrás de la espalda. —Pero iban de mal en peor las cosas.  
—Para colmo no lo hiciste una vez —agregó el rubio y comenzó a enumerar—: Shaina, Giste, la verdulera, tu compañera de trabajo, tu profesora de inglés, Marin...  
—¿Marin también? —se sorprendió Shiryu.  
—Bueno —censuró el Pegasus comenzando a sentirse incomodo con la intromisión del ruso.  
—Digo yo, ¿no es más sencillo y sano ser fiel? —investigó el Dragón incapaz de comprender ese comportamiento.  
—Como si fuera tan fácil —exclamó el moreno, Hyoga nada acotó al respecto.  
—¿Para qué estar con alguien si vas a meterle los cuernos con cuanta cosa se te cruce en el camino? —continuó el pelilargo con una pizca de indignación.  
—Es que a veces estás enamorado de alguien, pero por eso no te dejan de excitar otras personas —explicó Hyoga con voz parca.  
Shiryu seguía sin entender ese razonamiento y nunca lograría entenderlo, siquiera justificarlo pero tampoco podía juzgar. Distintas formas de ver la vida, además nunca digas "de esta agua no he de beber", lo único que le faltaba al dragón: "Escupir para arriba". Tal vez por eso no se enojaba con el Pegasus cuando lo pescaba in fraganti.  
—Pero bueno, no nos vayamos por las ramas —intervino Seiya; estaba contándoles: Todo empezó cuando Saori me crispaba los nervios y la paciencia cada vez que iba al orfanato; porque primero era sólo eso, ya a lo último no podía ni nombrar a Miho sin que ella explotase cual exclamación de Athena. —En ese entonces, al ser invierno, las actividades deportivas de los niños habían menguado un poco, y afortunadamente Miho ya no necesitaba tanta ayuda, quizás por eso la muchacha de pelo morado cuestionaba el porqué del interés de su novio si ya no había nada por hacer—Un día hablamos bien del tema, le pregunté qué carajo le pasaba con Miho y su respuesta fue que "yo le gustaba" —abrió los ojos todavía estupefacto por esa apreciación—; no sé de dónde sacó semejante idea.  
—A Miho le gustas desde que se hacían pis en la cama —acotó Shun sentándose junto a Seiya. ¿De dónde había salido? Como un ratón se escabulló entre ellos, muy silencioso; se había perfeccionado con el tiempo, para poder escapar de su hermano tuvo que desarrollar la capacidad de huir y ser sumamente sigiloso en la noche.  
—Eso era antes —espetó el Pegasus—, ahora ya somos adultos.  
—¿Y? Me vas a decir que no te dabas cuenta —Andrómeda realizó una mueca graciosa con la boca.  
—Bueno, no. Perdón, pero no me había dado cuenta.  
—Entonces —acotó Shiryu—, te picó la curiosidad, ¿no?  
—No. —Se corrigió apenado—: Algo así. Yo le respondí a Saori que eran ideas suyas y que en tal caso a mi no me motivaba a nada.  
—¿Era verdad? ¿Eso de que no te motivaba? —inquirió Hyoga.  
—Era verdad. Juro que no la había visto de esa forma hasta esa noche que hablamos del tema con Saori.  
—Sigue, ¿qué más te dijo Saori? —quiso saber Shun con mucha curiosidad.  
—Que eso no tenía nada que ver. Que aunque yo no hiciese nada con Miho o no sintiese nada hacia ella, ella podía intentar algo.  
—Lo que le preocupaba era que otra persona esté interesada en ti —analizó el pelilargo—; lo cual es inevitable, siempre despertamos el interés de otra persona.  
Se escuchó abrir la puerta de calle, por la hora era Ikki quien regresaba del gimnasio para bañarse e irse a otra vez. Sí, solo pasaba por la mansión para comer, bañarse, torturar a Seiya, retar a Shun y hablar por teléfono.  
—Tal cual —afirmó el Pegasus recobrando la vida, para ese entonces el bajón anímico había desaparecido del todo, ahora comenzaba a sentir un poco de enojo. —Lo importante es lo que yo decida hacer, por más que se me tiren encima si no quiero, no quiero.  
—El tema es que tú no le dices que no a nada —otra daga directa al pecho, pero esta vez fue Hyoga el cruel.  
—Ni las muñecas inflables se salvan contigo —bromeó el Phoenix colgándose desubicadamente de la conversación. —¿Qué pasó? ¿Otra vez Saori te pescó en plena faena? —lanzó una risita malvada mientras se quitaba la campera de Jean—Te falta calle, pendejo.  
—Tú no te metas —fue lo único que pudo responder en su defensa. —Para tu información no me pescó en nada —afirmó fastidiado—; todo lo contrario: ella fue la que me arrastró a estar con Miho.  
El muchacho de pelo azul plegó el ceño desconcertado como nunca, es que a veces —por no decir siempre— no lograba entender al menor; con él era un "desconcierto" constante. Se vio tentado en preguntar "¿qué onda?" pero prefirió disimular el interés que tenía preparándose un refrigerio sencillo al mismo tiempo que estaba atento a la conversación de los otros cuatro:  
—En quince minutos me voy, ¿dejaste algo en la heladera, gordo? —preguntó Ikki hiriente sin mirar a Seiya, pero éste se dio automáticamente por aludido.  
—El que tiene el culo gordo eres tú.  
—No, ese es Shiryu —contradijo el Phoenix riéndose.  
—¡Bueno! —interrumpió el Dragón—No me ataquen a mí, estábamos hablando de Miho.  
—Sí, Seiya —se sumó Hyoga sirviéndose un poco más de jugo, cuya jarra le fue arrebatada de malos modos de las manos por el Phoenix. Decidió ignorarlo—: Explícate mejor que pasó, qué razones tuvo Saori para irse.  
—¡¿Se fue? —exclamó Shun pasmado, se había perdido esa parte de la conversación.  
—¡Sh! —silenció el Pegasus con efusividad, tapándole la boca—Jabu anda por aquí —susurró entre dientes.  
—Algún día lo va a saber, burro. Tiene una neurona más que tú —no podía ser otro que el chico de cabellera azulada—, se va a dar cuenta cuando no la vea aquí.  
—Pero puede volver —dijo el moreno esperanzado.  
Shiryu sólo le dedicó una mirada de lástima. Dependía mucho de lo que había pasado, que por cierto, para esas alturas la curiosidad del grupo iba en aumento.  
—¿Te la _moviste_ a Miho? —preguntó el Phoenix muerto por la intriga.  
—Qué bestia —sentenció Seiya; había otras formas de preguntar algo tan delicado, pero no, su compañero era así, muy directo—; yo a Saori en verdad la amo. —Cerró los ojitos elevando las cejas por un breve instante—desde el último engaño he cambiado mucho.  
—Sí, Seiya, seguro —susurró el pelilargo sin creerle ni un poco.  
—No, de verdad —se defendió, incorporándose en el sillón—; cuando vi sus lágrimas, cuando vi que realmente la había lastimado y que ella me amaba, me juré a mi mismo que jamás volvería a hacerle algo igual. Que jamás lloraría otra vez por mi culpa.  
—Pero no pudiste cumplir esa promesa —el Cisne para esas alturas estaba cansado de estar de pie y se sentó en la silla, ya se había olvidado que estaba bajando música de Internet y que la PC esperaba por él.  
—Técnicamente sí.  
—¿Cómo "técnicamente"? —investigó Shun extrañado al igual que todos, o casi todos los presentes.  
—Un trío, Shun —pronunció el muchacho de cabello azul dándole un mordisco a un emparedado recién hecho.  
Su tono para con Shun fue cálido, como quien le explica a un niño que si toca el fuego, se quema. Al resto le sorprendió la tranquilidad que había empleado en sus palabras para decir semejante cosa. Automáticamente los otros tres posaron los ojos en el Pegasus quien se hundió, avasallado, en el sillón. De cierta forma, con su comportamiento, estaba respondiendo la pregunta que las miradas inquirían.  
—Acaso, ¿no respetas a Saori? .la voz de Shiryu fue firme, con un deje de bronca o más bien de reproche.  
—Déjenme explicarme —pidió el acusado—, con los días, después de esa conversación, Miho empezó a despertarme interés. Como me había prometido no volver a lastimar a Saori y como le había jurado que desde ese entonces sería sincero y transparente con ella, se lo conté.  
—¡Que idiota! —exclamó el ruso al borde de la risa, golpeándose la frente con la palma de una mano.  
—Te hizo la cruz —el chico de ojos color esmeralda se tentó con el emparedado que estaba comiendo su hermano y se puso de pie para pedirle un mordisco.  
—Shiryu —suplicó el Pegasus—, no me mires así; yo respeto a Saori.  
El pelilargo lo desaprobó con la mirada, sin necesidad de emplear la voz.  
—¿Proponiéndole eso a la persona que te ama? —Shiryu había dado por obvio esa idea porque podía leerlo en los ojos de su amigo—¿No pensaste que podías lastimarla?

—¡ERES UN CERDO HIJO DE PUTA! —Repentinamente se escuchó un grito que retumbo en toda la mansión e hizo vibrar los ventanales. A Ikki por poco más se le cae el sándwich de la boca, Shun pegó un salto, Shiryu tuvo que _tomarse_ el corazón con la mano, Hyoga se pegó contra la pared y del Pegasus ni hablar: Se tiró debajo del sillón prácticamente, pero al recordar quién era él y a quién le pertenecía esa voz, volvió a su lugar. Además no quería darle motivos a Ikki para molestarlo de por vida. Lo tildaría de cobarde hasta el fin de los tiempos.  
—¡Jabu, tranquilízate! —pidió Seiya de pie, gestual con los brazos, lo único que lo distanciaba prudentemente de las vertiginosas y letales piernas del Unicornio era el bendito sillón.  
—¡Sabía que tarde o temprano la lastimarías gravemente! —volvió a exclamar rojo de ira, con el puño cerrado y muy amenazante.  
—No es lo que tú piensas.  
El Pegasus no estaba seguro desde que punto Jabu había estado escondido detrás de las escaleras, escuchando la conversación pero Ikki, siempre tan amable, se encargó de ponerlo al tanto:  
—El cochino le propuso a Saori un trío con Miho.  
—¡Hijo de la gran puta! —exclamó Seiya fulminando a un risueño Phoenix con la mirada. Y cuando vio que el Unicornio saltó el sillón para molerlo a golpes, acotó—: ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡ELLA, SAORI LO PROPUSO!  
—¡¿Q-QUÉ? —la pregunta fue general, a coro.  
Causó tanto impacto esa revelación por parte del moreno involucrado, que hasta Jabu se quedó petrificado incapaz de poder golpearlo. Y se sentó, con los ojos y la boca abierta, en el sillón de un sólo cuerpo.  
—¿Qué? —repitió Shun algo ido.  
—S-sí —tartamudeó—; algo así, las cosas se dieron de manera... natural.  
—¿Natural? —Shiryu no podía creer como algo así podía darse de forma natural.  
—Cuando yo le fui sincero respecto a lo que me pasaba con Miho, Saori se puso contenta.  
—¡Ah no! —exclamó Hyoga incrédulo—Las mujeres están todas locas. ¿Quién las entiende? Te celan pero después...  
—¡Sh! Déjalo hablar —pidió Shun muy intrigado.  
—Pero no hablamos ese día de un trío, o sea, yo le exprese mi sentir y ella se puso contenta por ver que yo estaba siendo sincero por primera vez. Desde ese entonces las cosas empezaron a cambiar, si bien me dejaba ir con Miho al orfanato, me pedía detalles.  
—¿Detalles? —se extrañó Ikki; él también había olvidado que tenía pensado salir esa tarde (como todas las tardes). Por primera vez el pegasus había acaparado toda su atención.  
—Claro, cosas: como si Miho se comportaba de manera rara conmigo, que me pasaba en determinadas situaciones... eso...  
—¿Y Saori? —cuestionó Jabu, todavía molesto y clavando las uñas en los brazos del sillón.  
—Ella al principio escuchaba atentamente, yo no le daba muchos detalles, pero poco a poco Saori se mostraba más curiosa y yo más suelto. —Ante el silencio general en la sala el Pegasus se vio en la obligación de continuar hablando—A lo último tenía tanta confianza que le contaba que Miho tenía la costumbre de pasar muy pegada a mi cuerpo cuando estábamos en el pasillo, y que a mí se me ponía dura —se señaló la entrepierna como si los demás no supiesen a qué se refería con eso.  
Alguien se encontraba en la cocina usando el microondas, supieron que se trataba de Ban porque era adicto al maíz inflado y se podía escuchar desde la sala los "plop" del pochoclo recién hecho.  
—Miho comportándose así —soltó el Dragón reflexionando más que nada consigo mismo.  
—¡Al final resultó ser terrible! —expresó el moreno ante la mirada atenta de todos los presentes.  
—Como siempre pasa —dijo el Cisne conocedor de la materia (?)—, las mas modositas al final resultan ser las peores.  
—Ni hablar —aseveró Seiya—; yo ya había estado con ella, digamos, cuando éramos adolescentes, fue nuestra primera vez juntos, pero no la conocía así.  
—Con que la veías como tu hermanita, ¿no? —el pelilargo entrecerró los ojos.  
—Bueno, fueron cosas de chicos —se escudó—, éramos jóvenes —como si con dieciocho años fuera ya un adulto. —Sin embargo no fue lo que alguien llama un buen debut. Resultó ser algo... accidentado.  
—Y yo que pensaba que todavía era virgen —se ¿lamentó? Andrómeda logrando que su hermano posase unos inquisidores ojos en su persona.  
¿Por qué el interés? ¿Por qué su hermano menor se hacía malasangre con esa información? Aún era muy pequeño para andar pensando en esas cosas. Le quedaban, todavía, muchas pajas por delante.  
—Mentira —se entendió decir a duras penas de la boca llena de maíz inflado—, yo fui su primer hombre.  
—No sé quién te habrá mentido Ban, pero yo fui —contradijo Seiya con aires de superioridad.  
—Ella me dijo que era su primera vez.  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! Ilusos —rió Ikki aferrándose del estomago—; su primer macho fui yo, me consta porque yo le enseñé y la hice una putita.  
—Y te jactas de eso —dijo Jabu con desprecio— eres un asqueroso. Y un animal hablando.  
—Por lo menos no ando espiando detrás de la puerta a la gente que se baña —retrucó el Phoenix comenzando a sentir la adrenalina de una pelea. —Eso es más asqueroso.  
—Basta —espetó Shiryu cual padre y todos guardaron silencio. —Continua Seiya, decías que al final Miho era terrible.  
—Sí, me provocaba todo el tiempo, me buscaba, me manoseaba, me tentaba —finalizó con tono de desamparo. —Era una tortura.  
—¡Pobre! —bromeó el ruso con extrema seriedad—¡No quisiera estar en tu lugar! Te compadezco.  
Shun rió con mesura por las palabras de su amigo y estiró un brazo para robarles unos pochoclos a Ban quien al principio se mostró algo reticente de convidar de su gran fuente, ya que en pocos segundos no le quedaría nada en esa sala llena de glotones.  
—Por su lado Saori también me provocaba, fue astuta. Al principio solo me preguntaba algunas cosas, ya a lo último me pedía detalles y antes de que yo pudiera darme cuenta, cuando teníamos sexo, Miho siempre estaba presente. —Jabu asesinó al Pegasus con su mirada quien con urgencia aclaró antes de que se mal interpretase lo dicho—: En sentido figurado. Quiero decir que Saori me preguntaba cosas sucias cuando estábamos en la cama, en ese momento.  
Shiryu ya no estaba tan seguro de querer seguir escuchando la historia, pero le interesaba saber qué motivos había tenido Athena para marcharse si tan contenta le ponía saber que su novio franeleaba con otra.  
—¿Cómo qué? Da detalles.

—¡¿Y tú? ¿De dónde saliste? —se asustó el moreno al ver a Ichi sentado a su lado.  
Es que la Hidra, desde que eran niños, le daba miedo. Con esos ojos raros y ese pelo no parecía un ser humano. Es más, desde que Ikki se lo había dicho cuando tenía cinco años, Seiya creía ciegamente años que Ichi era un extraterrestre y por eso mantenía la distancia.  
—Estoy aquí desde hace un rato largo —bostezó el mencionado Santo—; pero me aburro, das muchas vueltas, apura la historia.  
—Paciencia, ya llego...  
—¿Pero… se dio el trío? —preguntó el chico de pelo verde quien ya no aguantaba, necesitaba saber.  
Ante el asentimiento del Pegasus, Ichi aprovechó para llamar a su mejor amigo:  
—¡Geki!  
—¡¿Qué? —se escuchó desde la planta alta.  
—¡Baja! ¡Seiya va a contar "cosas sucias"!  
En dos segundos Geki se encontraba allí, cuando el moreno quiso darse cuenta había ocho individuos esperando pacientemente el relato, al principio se sintió incomodo, avergonzado, pero después su ego masculino fue alimentándose.  
—La fantasía de todo hombre, un trío con dos mujeres —susurró Ban introduciendo un gran bocado de maíz inflado en la boca.  
—La fantasía de todo hombre heterosexual —corrigió Shiryu.  
Todos guardaron silencio y por un segundo dejaron de observar a Seiya y posaron la mirada en el Dragón, pero fue Ikki quien con unas simples palabras expresó el desconcierto del grupo:  
—Dragón… ¿podías hacer un comentario más gay?  
—En fin. Apúrate Seiya que me tengo que ir a estudiar —pidió Hyoga moviendo las piernas en señal inequívoca de impaciencia.  
—Bueno. Las cosas se dieron de manera natural, no sé cómo surgió la idea del trío. Creo que fue por una película porno que estábamos viendo una noche con Saori. De Butman, casualmente sobre tríos...  
—¡Ah! —Shun lo señaló con un dedo—¡Fuiste tú quien me la robó!  
—¡Shun! —exclamó Ikki atónito por semejante revelación.  
—No pensarás que es virgen de la mano, ¿verdad Ikki? —cuestionó Hyoga con el único fin de molestarlo y lo logró, una feta de jamón crudo le dio en pleno rostro.  
El Phoenix estaba muy lejos para pegarle y muy cómodo: no tenía ganas de levantarse de la silla, así que optó por arrojarle lo que tenía más cerca: el fiambre.  
—Yo no fui. Saori la tenía —expresó el Pegasus y todo comenzaba a cerrarle; como un rompecabezas las piezas se estaban uniendo—: ¡Claro! ¡Soy un estúpido!  
—¿Y recién te das cuenta? —susurró Jabu poniéndose de pie para situarse junto al hogar de leña.  
Estaba nervioso, escuchar decirle esas cosas al moreno le crispaban los nervios, todo lo relacionado con su Diosa lo ponía al borde de la histeria, sobre todo porque para él Saori era _demasiada_ mujer, Seiya no la merecía... no; y la prueba estaba ahí presente, surgiendo de la boca del mismo Pegasus.  
—De-ta-lles —remarcó Ichi comenzando a perder su escasa paciencia.  
—Esa noche, antes, durante y después hablamos un poco del tema, pero no dejamos nada en claro, sin embargo a mi empezó a picarme el bicho de la curiosidad. Todo cerraba: Si Miho me tenía ganas, si Saori se excitaba cuando yo le contaba nuestros toqueteos. Era cuestión de buscar el momento y el lugar oportuno.  
—Con que todo se dio de manera natural, ¿no? —de nuevo el pelilargo entrecerró los ojos.  
—¡Sí! —afirmó el moreno—Yo no me animaba a plantearle la idea a Saori. Me iba a mandar al Averno sin boleto de retorno. Pero fue ella quien sutilmente me preguntó si a mí me gustaría estar con Miho.  
—¿Qué le dijiste? —curioseó Ban.  
—Desde ya que le dije que no, que yo la amaba a ella y que de ahora en más la respetaba como pareja. La cuestión es que terminé sincerándome: Sí, le tenía unas ganas tremendas a Miho pero no iba a hacer nada. Y fue ahí que me dijo: "¿Y si yo estoy presente, te animarías?"  
—¡A la pelota! —espetó Geki, nunca imaginó algo así por parte de su Diosa.  
—Le contesté que en ese caso podría ser. Para ese entonces mi corazón bombeaba tanta sangre que sentía que flotaba y mi polla estaba más dura que una roca, tuve ganas de sacarla en ese momento y enterrarla en algún lado porque ya me apretaba el pantalón.  
—Podrías ser menos... cerdo, Seiya —pidió Shiryu con dulzura.  
—Sí, Shiryu. Lo siento.  
—Gracias.  
—Tenía una erección muy poderosa en mi pene y ya me dolía, necesitaba calmarme —se corrigió sin necesidad, pero en fin, así era Seiya (todos estaban acostumbrados).  
—¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Cómo pasó? —el Cisne buscaba la forma de adelantar el relato, el tiempo corría.  
—Fue hace tres semanas, en una noche de tormenta... ese viernes que diluvió tanto que decíamos que Poseidón había reencarnado.  
—Ese viernes fuiste a lo de Miho —recordó Shun.  
—Sí, tenía que llevarle, antes del lunes, los papeles de la garantía de la fundación, para que el orfanato pudiese alquilar un predio más grande. La cosa es que Saori me dio los papeles esa tarde pero se olvidó de firmarlos.

Ahora las cosas comenzaban a cerrarle aun más; sin lugar a dudas había sido la intención de Saori olvidar firmar los papales, tal vez la noche que vieron la película fue una treta. Incluso rememoró que ese viernes las dos mujeres estaban algo nerviosas, como expectantes.  
—Seiya, ¿te quedaste dormido con los ojos abiertos? —inquirió el mayor del grupo molesto por el repentino silencio del moreno—Continúa.  
—Es que... ahora entiendo... —volvió en sí y prosiguió—: Esa tarde cuando llegué Miho no había ni mirado los papeles practicamente que me dijo: "Saori olvidó firmarlos". Yo inmediatamente la llamé y Saori no tuvo más opciones que venirse.  
Jabu resopló muy iracundo, no sabía si lo estaba con el moreno o con Athena, pero la sangre ya se le había subido a la cabeza y tenía ganas de agarrar los leños del hogar a patadas y destrozarlos.  
—¡Ja! Te hicieron la cama —dijo Ichi feliz.  
—¿Cómo fue? —Ban ya estaba histérico de tanta espera, se encontraba comiendo el maíz de manera compulsiva.  
—Tomamos un té los tres, Saori firmo los papeles. Estaba lloviendo a baldazos.  
—¡Eso no importa! —interrumpió Geki, todos querían los detalles sucios.  
Seiya tomó coraje, ordenó los recuerdos en su cabeza y continuó hablando:  
—No recuerdo bien como se dieron las cosas, Miho estaba en su cuarto buscando una campera para devolverme, se la había prestado hacia mucho —decidió saltearse esos recuerdos, siempre se iba por las ramas y seguramente al resto no le interesaba saber la interesantísima historia de la campera—; ya nos íbamos con Saori. Yo estaba en el medio del cuarto, mi chica detrás de mí; me abrazó por la cintura y me empezó a dar besos en el cuello.  
—Muy natural las cosas no fueron —expresó el Dragón comprendiendo la situación, y en tal caso ¿eso qué importaba?  
—Es que ahora lo entiendo, ellas estaban complotadas. Saori empezó a darme besos en el cuello cuando sabe muy bien lo mucho que me pierde. Para cuando quise darme cuenta Miho me estaba bajando el cierre del pantalón con una sonrisa en la cara. —Ahora sí todos estaban muy atentos, hasta Shiryu se acomodó en el asiento. Más de uno comenzaba a sentir una picazón en la parte más baja y no santa del cuerpo—Me robaron segundos de vida, porque yo estaba como en una nube de pedos.  
—En el cielo —corrigió el ruso sintiendo por primera vez en su vida todo el poder de la envidia.  
—Saori me quitó la camiseta, Miho me bajó el pantalón y yo para ese entonces estaba no excitado: fuera de mí —exageró sólo como él sabía hacerlo—, mi verga escapó de la ropa interior pero Miho lo atrapó entre los labios. Nunca antes la había visto en esa situación a ella y tanto la deseaba y tanto había estado con ese tema que no aguanté y me vine... en su boca... ¡y se tragó todo!  
—Qué poco aguante —expresó Shun y otra vez su hermano se quedó de piedra, pero no pudo decir nada ya que la historia del Pegasus era primordial en ese momento, después hablaría de sexo con su hermanito.  
—Yo estaba desnudo y ellas aún vestidas. Las muy turras se reían y me miraban, comentaban sobre mi polla y me manoseaban todo —omitió, por vergüenza o estúpido y falso orgullo masculino, que las caricias fueron más allá y hasta le metieron un dedo sin que opusiera resistencia alguna.  
—¿Les sacaste las ropas? —investigó Ikki todo libidinoso—¿Qué color de ropa interior llevaban?  
—¡Que se yo! Mira si me voy a acordar de qué color era la ropa, en ese momento era lo que menos me importaba. Además ellas empezaron a quitárselas, ¡una a la otra!, entre risas, yo todavía no caía en la situación. Cuando les vi completamente desnudas y abrazadas me di cuenta que mi "amiguito del sur" —se señalo el sagrado (para él) pene y acotó—había renacido. Me acerqué a ellas sin saber bien cómo actuar, pero me tomaron de las manos y comencé a acariciarlas, estábamos los tres a los mimos, cuando en un determinado momento ellas empiezan a besarse.  
—¡MI DIOS! —a Ban casi le da un infarto.  
Al Unicornio también, pero de la bronca y un poco, sólo un poquito de la malsana envidia que comenzaba a experimentar.  
—Yo por un momento pensé que estaba soñando, o drogado. Así me sentía, en el aire. Me lancé hacia ellas como un lobo hambriento.  
—¿Pudiste con las dos? —investigó Ichi mirándolo con sorna.  
—Desde ya —respondió el moreno, sin embargo al instante reflexionó—: Aunque eso era lo raro: Prácticamente no me necesitaron.  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Prefirieron hacerlo entre ellas en vez de contigo! —Geki estalló en carcajadas.  
—Igual la pasé bien —comentó Seiya algo ofendido—; se la metí a las dos en cuatro, de espaldas, arriba y abajo; por el culo, por la boca, por la...  
—Seiya —canturreó Shiryu.  
—Lo siento —el Pegasus se corrigió utilizando palabras menos soeces—: realicé el Kamasutra con ellas.  
—Sí, claro. Aunque quisieras no podrías, burro —desafió Ikki.  
—Bueno, pero cuéntanos bien —pidió Hyoga con mucha sutileza, quería los detalles más asquerosos.  
—Saori se sentó encima de mí, no sé como Miho se las ingenió para lamerme las bolas.  
—Seiya... —nuevamente Shiryu.  
—¡YA! ¡Déjalo en paz! —explotó Shun. —Déjalo expresarse.  
—Yo estaba que deliraba, acabé tres veces. ¡Tres al hilo! —Prosiguió el Pegasus—Se turnaban, un rato cada una. Miho la sacaba a Saori para sentarse encima de mí, mejor... así reservaba las energías de mis piernas para más adelante, sino no podría bombearles demasiado tiempo.  
—¿Te la mamaron entre las dos? —investigó Nachi—Esa es una de mis fantasías, no sé si me calienta tanto la idea de follar con dos tanto como que dos mujeres me la mamen.  
¡¿De dónde salía la gente?: Ahora con el Santo del Lobo eran nueve los que escuchaban atentamente la historia del moreno. Uno más, uno menos, Seiya no amedrentó y continuó hablando:  
—Sí, me la mamaron las dos al mismo tiempo. Después de que se entretuvieran un buen rato cabalgando al ponny... —rió ante su propio chiste. —Se me puso dura de nuevo y las puse a las dos en cuatro, tenía dos culos para mí y no sabía dónde meterla, quería enterrarla en todos lados. —Shiryu no acotó nada, sólo suspiró; y eso fue suficiente para que el moreno intentase (al menos) cuidar el lenguaje un poco más, aunque no le durase la intención demasiado tiempo—Un rato a cada una —manifestó Seiya emocionado, comenzaba a ser algo grafico con la situación. —Pero la mejor parte fue cuando ellas empezaron a hacer un sesentainueve. Saori nunca antes había estado con una mujer, ¡bah! Eso me había dicho a mí. Sin embargo las dos parecían saber que estaban haciendo, hambrientas de sexo. ¡Qué manera de comerse!  
Para ese entonces el sol había desaparecido del todo, prácticamente se encontraban en la oscuridad, escuchando las toscas palabras de Seiya que a esas alturas, con un Shiryu acostumbrado, estaba siendo lo mas soez y explícitamente posible. Había relatado una de las mejores noches de su vida, la fantasía hecha realidad de la mayoría de los hombres, con ambas mujeres muy hermosas a su manera y aparentemente muy liberales.  
—¿Y después? —inquirió Nachi cuando el Pegasus le permitió meter _bocado_ a alguien—¿Cómo quedaron las cosas?  
—Pues esa noche llegamos a la mansión con Saori y no hablamos del tema, nos dimos una ducha y nos fuimos a dormir. Al otro día ella estaba como si nada.  
—¿Y tú? ¿No le dijiste algo? ¿Lo que fuera? ¿No le preguntaste si estaba bien, si se había arrepentido? —investigó el Dragón.  
—Pues le dije a modo de saber, de tantear el terreno, que la habíamos pasado bien y que se podía repetir.  
—¿Ella qué te dijo? —Hyoga se puso de pie y tomó las llaves, era tarde para temprano y temprano para tarde.  
—Nada. Ese es el tema: no me dijo nada, actuó como si nada hubiera pasado.  
—¿Y Miho? —preguntó Ikki también poniéndose de pie, demasiado tiempo quieto en un lugar para su gusto.  
—¿Después la volviste a ver? —el hermano menor del Phoenix fue quien habló cuando pudo recuperarse de la impresión por escuchar semejante historia, no por lo sucedido en sí sino por las palabras empleadas por Seiya (eso era en realidad lo que impactaba).  
—Sí, la vi una vez más, pero igual... como si nada hubiera sucedido. A mí me daba cosa hablar del tema con Saori, más con Miho con quien no tenía tanta confianza sobre el tema.  
—¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasó con Saori? —Jabu volvió de la cocina para saber sobre lo que en realidad le importaba, tuvo que irse en medio del relato porque si no iba a terminar asesinando a alguien.  
—Hoy... —tomó entre los dedos el trozo de papel y lo abrió—me dejó esta nota.  
—¿Qué dice? —ansioso, Ban intentó leer las líneas pero no pudo, el moreno no se lo permitió.  
—"Lo siento, pero me voy. Nos dimos cuenta con Miho que nos amamos"  
La Hidra empezó a reír con estrépito y lentamente se puso de pie para irse; negando con la cabeza subió las escaleras. Desde la planta alta todavía se escuchaba la tétrica risa.

Fueron unos minutos (o segundos) en los que todos guardaron silencio; aunque se veían venir algo así la noticia no dejó de causar asombro.  
—¡Ja! No sirves, Seiya —atacó Ikki quien fue uno de los primeros en reaccionar.  
—Te lo mereces —por fin el pelilargo se sacaba esa espina del pecho.  
—Igual Seiya, va a volver; todas vuelven —consoló el ruso—, no pueden vivir sin nosotros.  
—¿Quién iba a imaginarlo? ¿No? —reflexionó Shun con naturalidad—Bueno, yo me voy a bañar.  
—¡¿Cómo pueden reaccionar así? —exclamó el Pegasus al borde del llanto—¡Mi situación es caótica! ¡Les digo que mi novia se fue con otra mujer y ustedes como si nada!  
—No murió nadie, Seiya —pronunció Ban en son de consuelo barato.  
—Como bien dijo Ikki —la única voz femenina en la sala acaparó la atención del grupo—: los hombres no sirven. —June cruzada de brazos y con la espalda apoyada en la baranda dirigió una escueta mirada a Shun quien no se dio por aludido, desapareciendo por las escaleras rumbo a la ducha. Suspiró resignada y dio la media vuelta para irse no sin antes acotar—: Por eso yo prefiero estar antes que con un hombre con una planta —por lo menos era algo verde como los cabellos de Shun (?).  
—Eso porque no tuviste un buen pedazo entre las piernas. —Si Seiya era soez, lo de Ikki no tenía definición, había que inventarle una nueva.  
Todo cerraba, por eso la Camaleón estaba con Shaina: ¿Era una manera de sublimar la necesidad de estar con Shun?  
Poco a poco la sala empezó a quedar vacía, el último en levantarse fue el primero en llegar: El Pegasus se quedó unos minutos solo en la penumbra, en silencio, reflexionando consigo mismo. ¿Qué había hecho mal en la relación? Bueno, muchas cosas había hecho mal. Tomó aire para luego dejar que éste escapase de su boca liberándose un poco.  
¡Al carajo!  
Dejó caer en el suelo el mentado papel que tenía entre los dedos para luego ponerse de pie y gritar a los cuatro vientos que de ahora en mas era gay.  
Que todos en la mansión caminasen de espaldas contra la pared y durmiesen boca arriba, porque "Pegasus no Seiya" no perdonaba. Ya se había cansado de intentar entender a las mujeres.

 **Fin**


End file.
